Flower
by Vieraheart15
Summary: A Marlene story for 1211! Larxene tries to encourage Marluxia after his latest plant experiment fails. Lemon oneshot


Flower

**This is for 1211 day. The Chrysler Imperial is a real kind of rose, we have one. My brother has often wondered if its scent would pass on if we were to crossbreed it with one of our other roses, because it's one of the rare roses these days that smells like a rose. Roses without scent… it's a tragedy.**

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix.

Larxene was bored out of her mind, if that was even possible for a Nobody. Was boredom an emotion? All she knew was she had absolutely nothing to do besides things that everyone else wanted and she didn't. She had to find Marluxia…he'd know how to entertain her, even if it meant recording data on some new breed of roses first.

Larxene decided that maybe she should wait until Marly came in for the night, and then he might be willing to do something without having her record data, which was sometimes worse than being bored. Larxene was a woman of action, she needed constant excitement, and recording information on some selectively bred rose given some weird name that didn't mean anything to anyone besides Marluxia was not exciting at all. But what to do until her Marly came back? She didn't want to go in the library and find one of those erotica books even though she really liked them, because Zexion would probably be in the library, and she didn't want to run into him. Zexion… Larxene didn't like him, as much as a Nobody couldn't like someone. He always called her vicious names, and that sometimes made her try to attack him, but it would always be an illusion.

Where was Marly? It was getting late, and he was rarely out late. Even though everyone else who ventured into his garden got lost, Marluxia knew every pathway by…well, couldn't be by heart since he didn't have a heart, so how did he know every pathway? Larxene figured he had a spell on the place that made it seem like a maze to everyone but him to keep them out. She had been in there before, but she got lost and Marly had to help her get out.

Larxene made a decision: she was going to go find Marly herself, even if it meant getting lost in his maze of a garden and screaming until Marly came to her rescue again. Marluxia didn't particularly seem to like anyone going in his garden uninvited, and Larxene was no exception, but he'd forgive her, just like every other time, including the time she discovered his "stash" and had eaten some of it...just because Marluxia liked plants didn't mean he needed those certain types in his garden. They were way too tempting.

Marly wasn't hard to find, for once. He was crouched in front of a rose bush near the entrance to the garden, looking rather frustrated. He cut the plant down with his scythe and slumped. It was only then he noticed Larxene.

"Damn rosebush…I specifically bred the two varieties to get the right scent…I did everything right! The flowers should've had the rose scent I wanted!" Marly complained. He wasn't raising his voice or anything, just complaining, so Larxene started to get concerned. Normally he would have scolded her for coming into his garden uninvited.

"They looked okay," Larxene said.

"You don't get it. It's not all about looks. That's the very problem. That's why I'm breeding these roses. Roses aren't all about looks; they're supposed to smell good too. Some rose breeders believed roses _are_ all about looks, and that's why roses had their scents bred out of them. I'm trying to reverse that. I want them to smell like roses but still keep the prettiness of the flower so they have both," Marluxia said, "My plants are a failure, I am a failure."

"Marly, you're not a failure just because one rosebush didn't have a proper smell. Think of all the other cool plants you've successfully created, like that fruit salad tree, or the blue azaleas," Larxene said. She was trying to be comforting, but she didn't understand how Marly could be upset, let alone upset about one scentless rosebush.

"I chose the Chrysler Imperial because of the scent, and then I crossbred it with another scented rose, waited and waited until my new crossbreed bloomed, and then I got this…this abomination!" Marly snapped, pointing at the no-longer-in-one-piece rosebush. Larxene had no idea what he was talking about, but she had an idea how she could maybe help Marly stop complaining and end her own boredom at the same time. The thought made her smile.

"Get up," Larxene ordered. Marly did look like he wanted to, but he didn't like the look Larxene was giving him. They had been together long enough for him to know exactly what she wanted when she grinned like that.

"Larxene…how is this going to help me?" Marluxia asked.

"You need a little encouragement, maybe some inspiration. You know I'm here for you. I'll help with your roses, but I need something first," Larxene replied. Marly was wearing a straw hat, so Larxene took it and threw it somewhere just for the sheer amusement of it. She did things like that all the time.

Marluxia stood up and stared into Larxene's teal eyes. It always interested him how different they were from everyone else's… not quite green, but not blue either. Larxene started playing with the zipper on Marly's coat, but Marly grabbed her hands and forced her onto her back.

"Did you think I was going to let you dominate me so easily just because I am annoyed with my roses?" Marly asked in almost a growl.

Larxene smiled again, "Are you challenging me? Awesome. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

Marluxia summoned vines and had them restrain Larxene so she wouldn't be able to fight. If they were going to do this, they were gonna do it _his_ way for once in their lives. Larxene would get violent when she was in charge of the situation. She had injured Marly numerous times, and it wasn't going to happen this time. "I'm not challenging you, I'm making sure you don't totally kill me," he said.

Marly unzipped Larxene's coat, and began running his hands all over her. He controlled the vines to move just enough so he could strip her, but continue to keep her still while he did so.

"Are the vines hurting you?" Marly asked.

Larxene gave him an evil look, "No, but are they supposed to?"

"No, I wouldn't want that. I'm not gonna let you dominate me, but I'm not trying to hurt you," Marly said, "I couldn't hurt you. You're the only person I trust. I know I can't love, but sometimes when I'm with you, I feel like I still have a heart."

"No wonder you like plants so much. You're just like a tree, you're oozing sap," Larxene snapped. She struggled against the vines, not enjoying being tied up.

"Don't struggle. They aren't going to break," Marly said. He cupped Larxene's small breasts and kneaded them gently. Larxene didn't like gentle, but Marluxia was in control this time. He knew very well what turned her on and what just made her mad. He wasn't going to make her mad; he knew that would end badly.

"If you really cared about my amusement, you'd not hold back," Larxene growled.

"I could always tell my vines to generate thorns, would that make you happy?" Marly asked, smiling.

"I didn't say to hurt me; I said I like it rough!" Larxene exclaimed, starting to get annoyed…if a Nobody could get annoyed.

Marluxia leaned down and bit down on a sensitive nipple. Larxene yelped in surprise, but Marly could tell she had enjoyed it. He suckled and continued to nip occasionally. He could've sworn he felt a heart beating in her chest, even though that was impossible. Larxene wanted to run her fingers through Marly's hair, but she was bound by the vines. She tried sending a little shock into them, but that didn't work.

Marly let go of Larxene's breasts and smirked at her, "You think I'm going to let you go? I knew you'd try shocking the vines. They're special, they let go and recede back into the ground when I tell them to," he said, "At least…they should. There's also a chance I'll have to cut them up to free you…I hope these vines work like I want them to. I had to tweak them majorly after Namine got her wrists badly cut when the damn things decided not to listen to me and grew some nasty thorns. These ones I've been working with for a while…so far they've listened to everything I've told them."

That was not a comforting thought for Larxene. No wonder Namine hadn't been interested in drawing anything for the past few weeks…Larxene had been sure she had seen marks all over the girl's hands, but Namine wouldn't show anyone her hands. And then there was something else that bothered Larxene, "_You've slept with Namine_?" she asked in whatever passed for surprise for someone who didn't have emotions.

"Yes, but that's not how she got her wrists cut up. That time she decided she wanted to see my roses without permission, and I had the vines grab her. I was going to have my way with her, but the vines started acting up. They seem to be behaving this time," Marluxia said. He kept Larxene bound, and went to retrieve his hat, and he put it on Larxene's head.

Larxene knew when she was being mocked, "Bastard. You must really want me to hurt you, or you wouldn't have just done that. I hate that stupid hat, and as soon I get free, I'm going to shock it into dust," she growled. She started shaking her head, trying to get the hat off.

"Larxy, don't do that. I don't want to have to put a vine around your throat. That could kill you if they decide to grow thorns again," Marly said.

"Then take this damn hat off of me this instant!" Larxene yelled.

Marluxia started trying to silence Larxene by kissing her. She attempted to bite him more than once, but that was typical for her. He couldn't help it…he just found her so cute with that straw hat on. He knew she didn't like it, so finally he relented and took the hat off of her.

"Are you happy now?" Marly asked.

Larxene smiled, "I'm never happy, that requires a heart and emotions, but if you want to entertain me, I can think of something for you to do," she said.

Marly took the hint. He was taking it way too slow and Larxene, being a woman of action, was getting tired of it. She wanted Marluxia to help her remember what it was like to feel, and she wanted it now. Marluxia moved his hand between Larxene's legs and began stroking her.

"You know Larxene, oozing sap is not the only way I'm like a tree," Marly whispered in his partner's ear. Larxene giggled, she knew exactly what he was implying.

"That means I'm doing well," Larxene said.

"Oh yes… you deserve a little reward," Marluxia said right before he slipped a finger inside Larxene, "Well, well, I'm not the only one oozing…sap. You're ready, aren't you? That's a shame; we're doing this at _my_ pace."

Larxene decided she could wait a little longer once Marly slid two more fingers in her vagina and started moving them in and out at a fast pace. At least she wasn't bored anymore…that was nice.

"I am delicious, take a taste," Larxene purred.

Marly smirked, "In a minute, dear," he said, still moving his fingers in and out roughly. He had to do it rough or Larxene wouldn't like it. She hated gentle, and even though he was in charge, he wanted to satisfy her too…if that was even possible. It was Larxene he was dealing with after all, and she was known for being horny almost all the time.

Marluxia withdrew his fingers and licked them. He always had liked Larxene's taste. He had to have more so he lowered his face between her legs and began licking into her. Larxene bucked her hips to get Marly's tongue in deeper, since the vines were keeping her from grabbing him and holding his head down.

"Mmmmm…Marly, don't stop," Larxene moaned. Marluxia sped up his licking, and Larxene was getting close…Marly could feel her tightening. He just had to work at it a little more.

Larxene came hard, and Marluxia licked up her nectar. The pleasure didn't last long… for Nobodies it never did, which may have explained why it was so hard to satisfy Larxene.

Marluxia stood up and removed his clothes. Larxene stared at him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She was ready for his eight inches, and she wouldn't wait much longer.

"Get rid of the vines, or this isn't going to be much fun for either of us," Larxene said.

"I agree," Marly said, silently telling the vines to recede back into the ground.

As soon as Larxene got free, she leapt to her feet and tackled Marly to the ground. He knew this was going to happen, but he had chosen to free Larxene from her restraints. Larxy didn't hurt Marly when she tackled him, which was a good thing. She had hurt him doing that in the past and had ruined the moment.

Larxene climbed on top of Marly and held him down. Marly had been in control the whole time and now it was Larxy's turn. Larxene positioned herself and forced Marluxia's penis inside her fully. Marly tried to flip Larxy onto her back, but she was too strong. Marly almost regretted allowing the woman to move freely, because he was paying for it.

"Marly… this feels so damn good," Larxene purred. Marly put his hands on her hips and thrust up into her hard. Larxene could take anything Marluxia could dish out; she always had been able to. They had been doing this any time Larxy wanted…which was a lot, and even the first time the two of them had been together Larxene could handle it.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Marly said.

Larxene nodded, "Oh yeah, Marly. There's nothing better. Do me faster!" she exclaimed in sheer pleasure… or whatever passed as pleasure for her. Marluxia picked up the pace quite a bit. "Yes, Marly, that's it! Give it to me!"

"Hey Larxene? I just thought of something you might not like," Marly said.

"Marly, don't stop," Larxene said.

"I really must address this."

Larxene stared Marluxia deep in the eyes. The man looked worried about something. He had slowed down and that didn't make his partner very happy. "Marly, is something wrong?"

Marluxia shook his head, "No. Nothing is wrong. Can Nobodies reproduce? We're not using any kind of protection," he said.

"That never bothered you before!" Larxene snapped, "but it's really okay, Marly. I _am_ using protection. I'm on the pill; I have been for a long time."

Marly sped back up and Larxene screamed his name. They were both nearing climax. Marly tried to control himself so he could come with Larxene, but it wasn't easy with the woman in charge. Larxene was forcing him into her too fast.

"Larxene… please…" Marluxia began.

Larxene saw that as an invitation to move faster, thinking Marly was begging her for release. He couldn't hold it back any longer and spilled his seed inside the female Nobody. Larxene came almost as soon as Marluxia was finished.

The two laid there staring at each other for a while. Nothing needed to be said, and besides, they both were spent. Larxene got off of Marluxia and rolled over next to him.

"How…how was that supposed to inspire me?" Marly asked.

Larxene smiled, "It wasn't. I was just bored," she replied, "Hey Marly? Don't ever say you're a failure again. Anyone who can satisfy me like that is most certainly not a failure. You'll get the roses you want eventually, and I'll help."

"If I had a heart, I'd love you Larxene. It doesn't matter about the roses anymore. I found a more beautiful and rare flower to take care of…you are more precious to me than any rose, my flower."


End file.
